


When I Die

by umbraja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, First Person, M/M, Melancholy, PINING KEITH, Songifc, Suicidal Thoughts, keith is bad at feelings, keith pov, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbraja/pseuds/umbraja
Summary: Wrote this a long time ago but had planned to illustrate it so never posted. Still haven't illustrated it but feeling it now so gonna let it loose into the world.Based on the song “Wolves” by Down Like Silver which you can listen to here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzKzp76dElMI strongly suggest listening while you read as it sets the mood. This is more melancholy than actual angst, a calm sort of reflection on long held pain and resignation to fate so let the song set the tempo as you read.I live on comments so please let me know what you think. Even if it's bad. I kinda need to know so I can make it better.
Relationships: Keith & Lance, Keith & Red Lion, Keith & Shiro, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	When I Die

===============Shiro image================  
Shiro on left (hug/shoulder holding Keith?) transitions through grey with wolves to Keith standing alone, facing left with bones at his feet  
========================================

He was strong. Strong arms. Strong soul. But there was always something. Hidden. Restrained. A wolf in human clothes. Even before the Galra shaped him into a killer. A weapon. They broke something. They broke the man. Let the wolf run wild. It’s harder now for him to wear his human skin. Harder still when he disappeared again. He doesn’t look at me the same. Doesn’t see what he used to. 

He let me go.

**When I die let the wolves enjoy my bones / When I die let me go  
When I die let the wolves enjoy my bones / When I die let me go**

But he’s still there. Haunting me. 

===============Lance image================  
Lance on left (arm over Keith’s shoulders?) transitions through blue with water to Keith drowning alone, facing left with sharks around him  
========================================

**When I die you can push me out to sea / When I die set me free  
When I die let the sharks come round to feed / When I die set me free**

He was innocent. Happy. Oblivious. But there was always something. Under the surface. A riptide waiting to drag me down. Even before the war scarred him. Made him a soldier. A hero. Before he broke my heart. He pulled me in. Left me drowning. He doesn’t see it. What he does to me. Every kind word. Every smile. Every touch. It pushes me under. Farther out to sea. He thought it a kindness.

He set me free.

**Oh the world is dark / And I’ve looked as far as I can see  
When the years have torn me apart / Let me be**

But it’s not kind. And I’m not free. Still drowning. Just alone. Lost. Nothing but black around me.

===============Red image================  
Red on left (Keith at her feet looking up?) transitions through red with fire to Keith burning alone, facing right with shadows around him, maybe Black, maybe Blades  
========================================

**When I die let the flames devour me / When I die set me free  
When I die throw my ashes to the breeze / When I die scatter me**

She was Home. Where I belong. But there was always something. Deep inside. Something that kept pulling me away. Even before the Blades made me one of them. A Galra. Halfbreed. Before I was forced to be more than I can be. I was burning. She did nothing to cool my anger. Nothing to hold me back. Every fight. Every risk. Every danger. She enjoyed them. Even more than me. And I left her.

She scattered me.

**Oh the world is dark / And I’ve looked as far as I can see  
When the years have torn me apart**

But there is no breeze. No wind to carry me. Just listless space to hold the ash.

===============Blade image================  
Team on left (hugging Keith?) transitions through grey/purple with gears and blades to Keith alone in ship, facing right with Blade suit looking tense, pull from show  
========================================

**Let me be / Let me be / Let me be / Let me be**

I was someone. Important. Loved. But there was always something. I don’t know. Something I could never understand. Even before I left it all. Turned my back. Ran. Before I lost myself to the calling. Another cog in the machine. I am empty. Without them there is no meaning. No point. No me. Just another faceless Blade in the fight. I don’t matter. They do. If it will save them. 

Maybe it will set me free.

**Daylight is waitin’ for you . . .**

===============Shield image================  
Wide angle of Keith's ship headed for the shield (season 4 ending)  
========================================


End file.
